


Is this all there is?

by fictionalabyss



Series: SPN Kinkbingo 2018 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Cum shot, Denny - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Purgatory Sex, Smut, cum as lube, purgatory!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: Sure, the constant killing can be fun, but Dean wishes purgatory satisfied a few more of his needs.Written for SpnKinkbingo Denny Square.





	Is this all there is?

“Fuck.” Dean was panting, sweaty and dirty and he dropped to the ground, his back against a large tree.

Benny chuckled. “Gettin’ tired already?”

Dean’s head went down, his arms were on his knees, makeshift machete in his hand, ready to go, but his grip was weak. “Is this all there is here?”

“I thought you liked it, brother?” Benny stepped closer. “I thought you said it was _pure_.”

“Other shit feels pure too, Benny. Not just killing.”

“What do you need?” Benny held his arms out. “What more do you need in life than all your needs met.”

“They aren’t all met.” Dean grumbled, and got up with a groan.

“ **What do you need?** ” Benny asked again.

“Forget it. Just keep moving.”

  
  


Dean couldn’t sleep. That was part of the problem right there. Dean was lacking sleep. He felt like he was wired, all the time. He just kept moving, kept going until he collapsed. And even then, even when he dropped, he couldn’t sleep.

Because he was lacking one more thing. He needed to get off.

Slowly, quietly, Dean looked behind him to the other side of the cave for where Benny laying against a rock, eyes closed. Licking his lips, he turned back to how he’d been on his side and gently undid his jeans. Shifting his weight a bit, his hand slid in.

He wanted a mouth, a pussy, an ass, anything but his hand wrapped around his cock. But he had what he had. He bit down on his lower lip trying to stifle a frustrated groan as he tightened his grip and gave it a tug.

He was rock hard in moments, his balls aching with how bad they needed to be emptied. He wasn’t use to going this damn long. “ _Fuck_.” He cursed, trying to shift his free hand to give his balls a squeeze.

He grunted as his grip tightened again, and his hand sped up. He was chasing it, like he had the few other times he’d gotten a chance to try. Purgatory wasn’t exactly known for privacy.

“You know I don’t sleep, right?”  Dean froze up, his hands stilling at the sound of Benny’s voice. “I mean, I try to, or at least _pretend_ to be, but you’re going to jerk your dick raw like that, brother.”

“I don’t-”

“I can smell it from here.” Benny saved him the embarrassment of playing dumb. “The blood, right below the surface, skin getting so raw it’s gon’ tear. If you needed a fuck that bad, you should’a just said something.”

“I was kinda hoping I’d run into something female.”

Benny laughed. “Good luck with that. It’s a rare sight indeed.”

“Then what the fuck am I supposed to do, Benny?”

“Say somethin’.”

Dean looked behind him, and Benny hadn’t moved. He still had his eyes closed. “I _am_ saying something.” He watched as Benny’s head came up, eyes opened and a smile slowly spread over his face.

“You sure?”

“ **Yes, I’m fucking sure!** ”

“Alright.” Benny got up. “Jean’s off.”

Dean watched for a moment, and swallowed as Benny moved closer undoing his own slacks and freeing his cock. He then averted his eyes, which made Benny laugh, and kicked away his jeans and boxer briefs. He scrunched his nose realizing how bad they smelt. It had been days since he’d seen a body of water, and therefore days since he’d been clean. Weeks, maybe months since he’d seen a bar of soap before getting stuck here. “Maybe we should wait until-”

“I think you smell damn good.” Benny got down on the cold dirt of the cave floor behind Dean, and took in a deep breath. “ _Damn_ good.” He repeated with a groan, and reached his arm over to grab Dean’s cock.

Dean moaned, content to finally feel something other than his own hand. The calloused fingers gripped him tight and stroked him from base to tip. “Fuck.” Dean groaned. Benny chuckled softly, and when his hand moved down again, he opened up his hand to cup Dean’s balls at the same time. “Son of a bitch.” Dean tucked in his chin against his chest.

“Feel good, brother?”

“Yeah.” Dean breathed out. “ _Fuck_ , yeah.”

“Good.”

The word was a whisper against Dean’s ear and it sent a shiver down his spine. Reaching back, his arm snaking under the one around him, he took hold of Benny’s stiff dick and slowly started to stroke him in return.

“Didn’t know you were the type.” Benny teased with a smile.

“Fuck you. You don’t know anything about me.” Dean looked back at him.

“Oh, I want to.” All of Benny’s fingers were around Dean’s cock again, and he gripped tight and gave it a firm tug that made Dean hiss. “I want to know _all_ about you.”

Dean’s strokes on Benny’s cock got sloppy and lazy as Benny brought Dean closer to the edge. His grip would falter, loosen, and then his body would tense and his fingers would follow suit. Benny hummed in pleasure every time the fingers squeezed, a slight tug just under the head of his cock.

Benny had been in purgatory for so long, he’d forgotten the simple pleasures of life. The tightening of his balls as he flexed, making his cock twitch in Dean’s hand. When he got out, first thing he was doing was fucking. No doubt about it. Letting out a shaky breath just thinking of his cock buried somewhere wet and warm, Dean shivered again when Benny’s breath hit him. “Fuck.” Dean cursed, and Benny could feel Dean’s cock throb in his hand.

“You gonna cum?”

“‘m close.” Dean moaned, his breath leaving his parted lips in heavy pants.

Dean licked his lips, and Benny watched how his pink tongue moved over the dry cracked skin. He realized he missed the feel of a soft tongue. Against his own, dragging along his cock, or even just on his skin. He found himself wanting a taste, wanting to feel it. His grip got tighter, his hand moved faster, and Dean, Dean just whimpered.

Benny moaned at the sound, his forehead resting on the side of Dean’s head as he started to whisper encouragement. Dean’s grip got real tight, his whole body began to tense again. Benny fingers gave one more stroke, base to tip, and as his fingers moved over Dean’s swollen, red head, he came, hard.

“So much cum.” Benny purred, collecting as much as he could in his hand as his friend shook through the first orgasm he’d had in a long time.

When Dean lay panting, trying desperately to catch his breath again, he looked to Benny. “Your turn?” He offered. The least Dean could do was return the favor, right?

“It’s going to take a bit more than that to get me off.” Benny smiled. “But I got a plan. You wanna cum again?”

“Fuck yes!” Dean grinned.

Benny smiled, and Dean watched as Benny gripped his own cock and spread Dean’s cum all over it. Once it was coated, Benny put his hand to Dean’s hip, rolling him a bit more before spreading his cheeks. “It’s gonna hurt a bit.” He slid a finger in Dean’s puckered hole, and Dean gasped and tensed. “Don’t got no lube, so we’re gonna have to make due.” He worked it a few times then added a second.

“Shit.” Dean hissed at the intrusion.

“But I promise you.” Benny worked Dean open, then pulled both fingers out. “It’s going to be the best fucking orgasm you ever had.”

Dean bit his bottom lip and waited. He closed his eyes as he felt Benny line up. His limp cock began to stir, twitching as the blood began to rush back. When Benny pushed in, a loud cry tore it’s way through Dean.

Benny sat balls deep and Deans cock was once again rock hard. Benny’s fingers brushed gently up the underside of Deans cock as if to soothe him. “Whenever your ready, brother.” Benny whispered.

It took a minute, but soon Dean turned his head. His body was relaxing, but his muscles were still moving around Benny as if to push him out. “I need you to move. Fuck, you can’t just sit there like that.”

Benny smiled, his lips barely an inch away from the corner of Deans mouth. “Grab your cock.”

Dean kept his eyes on Benny’s, and took his cock in hand as Benny’s hand moved to his hip. Benny slowly pulled back, then pushed back in. “Son of a bitch.” Dean groaned before licking his lips again.

This time, Benny couldn’t help himself. His tongue snaked out and licked over Dean’s as it moved past.

“Faster.” Dean whined, his own hips now rolling in time with Benny’s.

“My pleasure.” Benny smiled before pressing his lips to Dean’s, their tongues meeting as Benny started to pick up the pace.


End file.
